Worthy Discovery
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Mitchsen: Aubrey is curious about all of Beca's tattoos."


Beca couldn't help but groan when Aubrey shook her head at another outfit choice for her to wear for Finals. The brunette was happy that they wouldn't have to wear those ridiculous flight attendant uniforms anymore, but the process of finding what she would wear for the competition was quickly irritating her. The blonde captain turned down yet another option because the top was the wrong shade of blue. After an hour of having each outfit she picked out earning a rejection for one ridiculous reason or another Beca had reached her limit. The brunette threw the shirt on the ground before yelling, "I give up! No outfit I pick out is going to be up to your standards. Why don't you just rifle through my clothes and tell me what I'm wearing for Finals."

Aubrey crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Beca, stop playing the victim card. Do you think I like spending my Saturday here with you because you refuse to follow the simple instructions I gave for picking out an outfit? All you had to do was pick out something that contained white, navy, black, royal blue, or canary and covered your tattoos and I would have approved your outfit and been out of your hair. But no, you picked out outfits that did not fit these simple criteria."

"Keep my tattoos out of this, I can use my Bella's scarf to cover up the small one on my wrist."

The blonde let out a sigh of exasperation, "You know one of the few things I can't change is the Bella's policy of no visible tattoos while performing. All of the outfits you've selected so far still leave the tattoo on your shoulder blade visible. All you have to do is pick a top that covers that one and any other tattoos you may have and this whole ordeal will be done."

This last statement amused Beca, who decided she might as well have some fun with the blonde. "Come on Aubrey. I know you know how many tattoos I have Chloe's your best friend and she was naked in the shower with me."

"Chloe didn't tell me anything about your shower encounter other than she barged in and forced you to sing with her."

The allowed a cocky smirk to appear on her face. "Awe, are you jealous that Chloe's seen me naked and you haven't? All you had to do was ask."

Beca immediately started unbuttoning her plaid shirt, alarming the Bella's captain. "Oh my God Beca! What are you doing?"

"If you're going to pick out an outfit for me, you have to know where the rest of my tattoos are."

The blonde would never admit it, but she had always found the brunette attractive. At the activities fair she had to pretend she wasn't interested so Chloe wouldn't catch on and tease her for having a crush. As captain, Aubrey was allowed to change the set list, but initially refused because she wanted to prove to the acapella that she and the Bellas could not just perform under pressure, but perform so well that they would win ICCA Finals. The only part of her plan she didn't account for was the beautiful brunette she met at the activities fair to be so boisterous and question every decision she made as captain. Eventually the blonde realized that she would have to surrender some control to Beca if she and the Bellas were going to achieve her goal.

When Aubrey snapped out of her trance, Beca Mitchell was standing in front of her completely naked with her hands on her hips. "So, what do you think I should wear for Finals, Captain?"

The way Beca spoke was confident and knowing, her voice dripped with a cockiness that would have made Aubrey want to slap the stupid smirk off of the brunettes face, but now the blonde could barely pull her attention away from the DJ's lips.

Without Aubrey noticing, Beca had started to saunter over to her, loving the reaction the blonde was having to her naked body. "Like what you see?"

The blonde was pulled out of her trance when the brunette in front of her started to unbutton her top, but failed to put up a fight. Beca smirked at the clear internal battle that Aubrey was having and kept going until she reached the blonde's jean zipper. The brunette pulled the small metal tab down simultaneously as she dropped to her knees between the blonde's mile long legs and unceremoniously yanked her panties down.

Beca looked up at the woman above her whose normally green eyes were now black with lust as she gave the brunette a quick nod. The DJ wasted no time in burying her face in Aubrey's toned thighs, she couldn't help but smirk as she felt long fingers comb through her chocolate locks, spurring her on.

"Fuck Beca, I'm so close," The blonde cried out a few minutes later.

The brunette moved her hands to Aubrey's butt and pulled her closer, forcing her tongue deeper, quickly finding the Bella captain's g-spot. The blonde came unapologetically loud. Beca helped Aubrey ride out her orgasm before standing back up and stabling her friend and walking her to the bed to lay her down and cuddle her.

"So captain, I couldn't help but notice that you had an anchor tattoo on your hip."

"Yes, and it's completely covered up during all Bella's performances. Now shut up and let me spend a few minutes not hating you while I think about your Finals outfit."

"Eye eye captain."


End file.
